Hitting the Brakes
by caromac
Summary: AU Skate fic. What happens one of them saves the other's life? Where do they go from there? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hitting the Brakes**

**Rating: T ( for some minor language later on )**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.**

**Spoilers: None. Completely AU. **

**Summary: AU Skate fic. What happens one of them saves the other's life? Where do they go from there? Please R&R. **

**Author's Note: OK so this is my second fic, and first AU fic. The first chapter is quite long, but I promise more condensed and more frequent updates in the future. **

**Please read, and please review. **

**Chapter 1**

Kate was on the run. And this was what being on the run was like, she reminded herself for the seventh time that morning. It was 9.am in the morning and she was already up on this grey windy day. A Tuesday. Like that meant anything to her, she didn't have a job or a place to be. She was just in this city, well, because she was. And she was only walking the streets without nowhere to go because she was getting restless. She was exhausted too, she had rented a lousy bedsit, a few roaches but she couldn't moan. It was cheap. And the entire night the occupants of the above room had played loud music. She couldn't lodge a complaint of course, she couldn't risk exposing herself by causing a fuss. Plus in a way she was grateful for the loud music, it was a handy excuse to blame her tired, crazy state on. That way she didn't get to consider the guilty thoughts that plagued her every hour. Being on the run was strange. It wasn't all stations action all the time, in fact most of the time it was sitting round in empty rooms or wandering around un-known streets in boredom, looking for a purpose. Sometimes Kate even relished the moments when the police almost caught up with her, when she would have to take out two cops, make a break for it out the back window, steal a car and drive to her next nest. But it was a tiring life. She was too on edge all the time to sleep.

Wrapping her thin jacket around her Kate walked along the pavement, head down and her hair whipping around her face. She couldn't remember whether she'd brushed it or not this morning. She thought not which irritated her. But then again, where was her hairbrush?

Perhaps she'd left in that hotel back in L.A. The cops had caught up with her there too. She would need a new one.

_But you're got no money, _a bitter voice in Kate's head reminded her. Kate brushed the thought aside.

She was on the run. She was just getting her just desserts. No money, no hairbrush, just some girl wandering around some grey empty streets at 9.am, amidst the crowd on their way to work.

Suddenly a smell wafted past her, coffee. Looking up Kate saw a small Starbucks over the road. A warm, barely crowded Starbucks. With sofas. _She had a couple of dollars on her right? _Kate came to a halt and stared at the building. If not she could always pick pocket.

Making a decision and looking down again, Kate wrapped her coat tighter around her and stepped out onto the road. _She needed a new jacket too. _

* * *

Sawyer wandered along the sidewalk, aimlessly kicking a can along the pavement. It was a grey, cold day and usually he wouldn't even be up at this hour. But he had driven all night to pay back this one guy on time. And he had paid him back.

But busted a tyre on the way. Usually he'd be packed up and on the highway by now. But instead his car was in the garage and Sawyer was trying to kill a couple of hours before he could pick it up again. Then he could be on his way again. He was desperate to get out of this city. It was depressing.

He passed a Starbucks, looking through the window out of interest. But he didn't feel like going inside. He was cold and tired and hungry, but he felt like moving.

So he stepped out off the pavement, standing by the edge of one parked car Sawyer checked the road, even though it was relatively quiet, looking both left and right. Too late, an approaching car.

But glancing back Sawyer saw there was already someone in the road, A girl, brown hair, small, walking head down, oblivious to the approaching vehicle.

A rush of adrenalin went straight to Sawyer's head, _she was going to get hit! _

There was no time to think, blindly shutting his eyes, Sawyer launched himself into the road, crashing into a body then slamming against the ground, as tyres screeched wildly.

* * *

Broken out of her concentration, Kate heard a screeching of tyres, her head whipped round to try and locate the noise, but before her vision could focus a heavy weight slammed into her, with the impact of a human sledgehammer and a muffled yell, and suddenly the ground was whipped from beneath her feet.

Her whole world span sideways, dizzyingly, a blur of blue and a background wash of screams and screeching, then Kate could feel her body hit a surface, and the world stopped moving, and slowly everything went mercifully black …

* * *

" _Son of a bitch! " _

Sawyer looked up, cursing loudly and wincing in pain. He hadn't expected to hit the ground that hard.

Sprawled over the ground he could feel pain coursing through his body in hundred different places. He had sore aching muscles that would be probably bruise like crazy, a pounding headache from where his head had thwacked against the pavement, a million burns all along his exposed upper arms, and a few through his jeans, and something that felt oddly warm on his head and detracted from the pain, making his head feel light and weightless. _Yup, _thought Sawyer, _taken a pretty good beating. _

It took a moment to remember how he got there, but a dead warm, weight underneath him soon reminded him.

Sawyer was lain on top of a body. He thought maybe he'd landed on something soft. But looking down Sawyer recognised the girl.

She too wasn't in great shape, there were tiny flecks of blood all over her skin where gravel had been embedded after she slammed onto the road and her head was tilted to one side, at an awkward angle that exposed her long pale neck.

_If she doesn't clean out those wounds they're gonna get real ugly, _was Sawyer's first assessment.

Apart from that she didn't seem to have suffered any great injuries, well at least no bloody gashes, gushing head wounds or missing limbs, which were what constituted as serious injuries to Sawyer's untrained eye.

What really concerned him was the fact that she didn't seem to be conscious, the fall had knocked her out cold though. Though Sawyer could tell she was breathing because as her chest rose and fell Sawyer could feel her move slightly beneath him. Because he was lying right on top of her.

For a brief instant Sawyer worried if he was squeezing all the oxygen out of her, and decided pretty quickly he should probably get up. Also, as the world around him was coming more into focus Sawyer could hear a set of running footsteps coming towards him, growing louder, and a few muffled shouts and honking of car horns.

Carefully Sawyer transferred his weight from the girl beneath him, to the balls of his feet and his hands, by flexing them out and resting them on the pavement, wincing at the pain this caused.

As he rose Sawyer experienced more of the pain he had received, his back felt sore and every muscle in his body seemed to groan with the effort of moving. Placing a head on his head, Sawyer tried to stem the wave of dizziness that broke over him as he was upright, and felt the warm sticky fluid that was slowly sticking his hair to his skull, just above his right ear.

A groan from below re-directed Sawyer's attention. Looking at the girl below Sawyer could see for the first time how she had been impacted. She had landed in an oddly symmetrical position, her legs spread apart and her arms forming a v-shape above her head. It looked oddly enough like someone had frozen her in the middle of making snow angels.

But she was waking up, Sawyer waited, with slightly bated breath, feeling the rays of the sun warm upon the back of his neck, as the brunette coughed, once, twice, and rolling onto her side, groaning at the pain caused by movement.

Coughing a little more, the girl opened her eyes, blinking, at the sun shining and also as she tried to focus her line of vision. Once open, the girl lay there for a few seconds, assessing the world from her perspective. Lain sideways on the road. There was a long expanse of gravel, a car parked haphazardly on the road, numerous feet milling in the distance and one pair of white trainers hitting the ground at rhythmic intervals, growing louder and larger as they came near her.

Trying to sit the girl gasped slightly as everything was sore. Instinctively Sawyer crouched down quickly, reaching out toward the girl to steady her and stop her from moving, but instead the girl grabbed onto his hand with surprising strength, using Sawyer for some stabling support. And by pulling on Sawyer's arm, and balancing herself with one arm extended gingerly in the air, the girl brought herself up, wincing, to a sitting position.

Sawyer looked down with some concern, despite the fact that girl was gripping onto his hand, she didn't really seem aware of what had just happened, where she was or why she was hurting. In fact she looked around in in disorientated bewilderment, dizzy, bruised and confused.

Looking down at herself the girl stared at her free hand, inspecting with a frown the flecks of blood and cuts there. She was still only balanced by Sawyer, so whilst not letting go of her hand Sawyer also reached down and gripped her forearm. The girl briefly glanced at Sawyer's hand, nodded, almost imperceptibly, and together they manoeuvred the girl till she was sitting on the curb. The girl didn't look up the whole time, she still dealing with after shock, and her reactions were a little stalled. At that moment her forehead was creased in pain, both physical and that involved in trying to figure out what had happened. And her movements were slow, and lost, as if she moving through water, and she was only yet reacting to physical contact.

Still crouching beside her, Sawyer noted all this, and thought it best not to say anything just yet. So he found a seat on the pavement too, watching the girl, and holding her hand. He felt a little awkward to say the least now that he had gained awareness of the situation, but she hadn't yet and he couldn't just leave her. So her held her hand, her tiny fingers till coiled tightly around his palm, which reminded him of the way babies wrap their whole hand around someone's finger.

While they sat Sawyer looked at the girl. She was a young thing, he guessed twenty-four, maybe twenty five and thinner than most. And she had a plentiful scattering of freckles across her face Sawyer noted. She was certainly attractive, in a lithe, very natural kind of way but she didn't look very cared for. She was way too skinny, which detracted from her face, making her cheekbones way too outstanding and her cheeks a little hollow. Like she had been sapped. She looked exhausted too, and Sawyer guessed that wasn't just her near-death-experience taking it's toll, there were shadows under her eyes and her was tousled and a little matted, like it hadn't been washed in a couple of days.

" Is she alright?! Is she hurt? Oh god … she's not that bad is she?!"

The pair of white trainers had finally arrived, and with them a body. One, Sawyer noted as he glanced up at the figure outlined by the sun, that came in the shape of a nervous, sweaty, man, slightly tubby with grey hair, dressed in a shirt, jeans and a baseball cap. Which he was currently nervously wringing in his hands.

This, Sawyer guessed, was the driver. _Idiot. _

" Is she alright?! "

" Calm down buddy she's fine. You didn't get her. "

And looking the driver up and down Sawyer glared at him and added for good measure.

" You tried hard enough though. "

" I didn't see her! She just wandered out into the road - "

" Hey! Quieten down alright?! "

The driver stopped his guilty babbling as Sawyer yelled at him. Sawyer welcomed this quiet break and used it to look back at the girl. She appeared to be a little more alert now, looking at the car over the road and the driver, as if piecing the jigsaw together.

Sawyer looked at her with a little less concern and a little more speculation. She must have been a bit of a ditz to wander out onto the road in the face of oncoming traffic without realising.

_A possible con? Lonely wife really grateful to her rescuer? _

Sawyer glanced at her wedding finger. No ring. Sawyer wasn't that surprised, or disappointed. She hardly looked rich. Besides, he doubted he could really sum up the energy to charm this one, she looked like she'd had enough of rough time of it recently.

The girl was now fully coming to her senses, and aware of the shadow over her, she became aware of other people, though she still had her hand in Sawyer's, he noticed.

Automatically and with a shaky breath she blurted out;

"I'm fine."

Sawyer, who had leaned in a little closer to hear her, concerned and curious, couldn't help but be amused.

" Sweetheart I hate to break it to ya but you're far from fine. "

At the sound of his voice, the lilting southern accent, Kate looked up, and stared at her rescuer for the first time.

Meeting her eyes Sawyer was a little bit unnerved, they weren't as vulnerable or as grateful as expected, they were narrowed, almost suspicious. But the way Kate then shrank away from him, belied her. She took her hand out of his, and looked away from him, peering defensively out of the gaps in the hair that fell across her face. She reminded Sawyer of a cornered animal. He stared at her bemused, _what was her story? _

The girl broke contact first, placing her hands either side of her on the curb steadying herself, took a deep breath, then looked back at Sawyer, and stated, in a deliberate attempt to ward him off.

" I'm _fine. _"

The driver, who had been watching this with a nervous, un-involved air, hovering around the edge, now butted in.

" Hey! Let me drive you to hospital? "

The driver wrung his hat in his hands, still clearly nervous, but Kate took one look at him, squinting in the sunlight, and glanced up at Sawyer briefly, before looking back down again. Picking up her left hand, which had a sore, red wrist she fondled it carefully, probing her injuries.

Turning to Sawyer the driver addressed him instead, desperately.

" _Please,_ it's the least I can do. "

Sawyer was all but ready to comply, heaving a sigh, he looked sideways at the ground, then glanced back and nodded at the driver, who nodded too, un-consciously smiling in relief.

_Time get rid of this sweaty little man and be on my merry way. _

But, as Sawyer turned to look back at the girl and help her up, he was surprised to find her already staring at him. Pleadingly, desperately. Her eyes, harsh and cornered earlier, still contained that same sense of panicked urgency, but it was openly displayed in front of Sawyer, a cry for help, and she silently mouthed the word "no" at Sawyer.

And without realising it Sawyer found himself nodding to her, he didn't really know what he was agreeing too. He just wanted to wipe that scared look off the girl's face.

Because that's what it was. That's why the girl had looked so damned defensive and accusing, panicked and suspicious. She was just plain scared.

Sawyer could recognise the look in her eyes, the trapped look, only driven by something sharper, more intelligent, more brutally instinctive. The need to survive.

_This girl is no ditz._ She's running, Sawyer realised. He knew because he knew what that felt like, and it occurred to him what he must be to her now. Just another stranger, a shadowy figure, terrifying because they are un-known, another threat that can't be neared because they might grab you by your skin and drag you down. For a brief moment a thought came to Sawyer. _Did she walk out in front of the car on purpose?_

But mentally he brushed the thought aside, she was here now. And so were two of the afore-mentioned threats to this girl, himself and this guy. And at least 10 or so observers on the opposite pavement, curious enough to stand there watching but not concerned enough to be compelled to go see if they could help. Or just unwilling to.

Every person present was divulging all their attention on this one girl, and it had obviously scared her and made her clam up more. He wasn't surprised. Being on the run meant you _definitely _didn't want to be centre of attention.

" Sir?"

The driver's irritatingly intrusive voice interrupted Sawyer's moment of revelation, and caused him to turn around, breaking the contact with the creature below him.

"What?!"

The driver cowered under Sawyer's gaze.

" Um, I mentioned the hospital? Can the lady walk? "

Sawyer turned back to the girl, who was still staring at him desperately, all her hopes hinged on his answer.

" She can walk just fine, she won't be needing no hospital."

Sawyer didn't break eye contact with the girl as he spoke, and he saw the fear retreat, her face relax and she looked down, breathing out heavily. She had been so close to the edge.

Strangely Sawyer felt the loss of a physical presence when she looked away, and absurdly for a fleeting moment, wanted the girl to look back up again.

Of course the loss of one presence, regretfully didn't mean the loss of another.

" But - "

The driver was still stood there, nervous as ever, now confused, having blurted out his protest but not yet formulated an argument to go with it.

Sawyer having turned around, took the time to look behind the driver, and assess the situation beyond himself and the two people next to him, properly, for the first time.

The crowd behind the driver had practically dissipated, everybody had lost interest when they say Kate wasn't seriously hurt and Sawyer wasn't going to sling her over his shoulder and rush to the nearest ER, or at best, sock the driver one.

People doing their shopping had returned to doing so, and people on their way to work had decided it was time to set off again; they didn't want to be late _again _this week. The only people that remained were two mothers with their babies in pushchairs, they obviously had and one old man, sitting on a bench on the die walk, who had been there the whole time, watching all the drama play out form beginning to end. He was the only one who had really noticed the car heading toward Kate, and had seen Sawyer's heroics. He hadn't moved from the spot though, he just sat there, smiling, strangely at peace with the world, the sun bouncing genially off his head, as if the world were at peace with him too.

Sawyer noticed this old man staring, and instead of averting his gaze on being caught, the old man just smiled at Sawyer, then lifted his hand and _waved. _

Sawyer frowned at him in return.

" Mister?"

Sawyer was snapped back from one freak to another, and looked at the driver, expecting him to do something just as weird maybe.

In the last 5 minutes what had been a grey day had brightened, the clouds clearing, the sun reappearing and the sky actually visible, splotches of blue were scattered across the sky like blue paint.

A wind had also picked up, blowing litter like tumbleweed across the pavement, and, blowing the driver's few tufts of hair like bird's feathers in the wind. Sawyer stared at them, oddly transfixed for a moment.

"Uh, mister?"

Sawyer blinked, and wondered what the hell had come over him. Looking at the driver Sawyer tried to re-direct his attention.

" Yeah, what?"

For the first time the driver looked at Sawyer like _he _was crazy.

" The hospital?"

Oh yeah, _that. _

Sawyer looked back at the girl still crouched on the floor, as if needing an extra catalyst to speed up the decision he had already made. She wasn't looking at him however so he couldn't read anything off her, but looking at her, staring at the ground, mulling over her situation and lost in thought, Sawyer felt an un-explainable need to look after her. Because he understood _why_ she needed to be looked after.

Sawyer turned back to the driver. The sun was now positioned directly behind him, so light framed the guy, creating a dark, slightly, tubby, profile in Sawyer's eyes.

Sawyer cleared his throat, and paused, for some reason, before speaking.

" It's alright, I'll take the kid home. "

This seemed to surprise and worry the driver. This crude, redneck brute wanted to take the young girl home? Granted he had saved her life, but who's not to say he doesn't have ulterior motives? Should he let him take this girl home? Would that be o.k.?

" I'm not so sure - "

But Sawyer didn't want to hear his interruption.

" Look buddy she only needs some aspirin and an ice pack and she'll back on her feet again. Going to hospital is more trouble that it's worth o.k.? "

" But -"

Sighing heavily, a sign which makes the driver flinch a little and step back a little, Sawyer steps to the side to look at the driver without the sun glaring in his eyes, and stands in front of the girl behind him. Shielding her, it feels like.

Sawyer can tell what the driver's problem. He doesn't trust him. Sawyer can understand that at least. Hell, Sawyer wouldn't even trust himself. Everything about him is purposefully designed to inspire mistrust.

Sawyer lowers his tone, to fit a more placating manner.

" Look buddy, I aint gonna hurt her. I think you got near enough that already. "

A look of guilt flashed across the driver's face, and Sawyer, smiling slightly in satisfaction, continued in a reasonable tone.

" I'm just gonna take her home, give her something a little stronger than any hospital's got to give her, her strength back, then she can go. Back to walking down the middle of the road or whatever it is the hell that she does. O.k.?"

The driver nodded, just to appease Sawyer, but still didn't look convinced. He was staring at Kate, who wasn't staring back, with a look that clearly showed he longed to do something, if only to appease his own guilt.

" You sure? "

" Look if I say so course I'm damn sure. Do I look like the type of guy to be kidding?"

The driver looks back at Sawyer, blankly, then realises he is supposed to answer.

" Oh, um, yeah - I mean no! No, no. " The driver repeated himself for extra confirmation.

Sawyer nodded slowly, accommodating the driver. He obviously wasn't much a bright spark.

" Good. So I'll just take her back to my place then."

" But! Do you want me to drive you there?"

Sawyer lied easily and naturally, without moving a muscle in his face.

" My apartment's right round the corner."

The driver wrung his hat a little more and shot another look at the girl lying on the floor.

" Well, let me do _something._ I don't feel right just leaving her."

Sawyer inwardly groaned. He was going to have to make this guy feel better before he could get him to leave.

" Look buddy, you're not just abandoning her. You're making sure she's not hurt and leaving her in safe hands. "

Sawyer held up his hands as if to prove how safe they were.

" See, I can take it from here. "

The driver shifted on his feet nervously, considering, and glancing back to see if the crowd was still watching. The mothers were still there, and the old, bald man. But part from the latter no-one seemed to be paying attention any more.

When the driver turned back to Sawyer, Sawyer could see his decision had already been made. Though he still felt guilty about it.

" So I'll leave her with you? And you'll take care of her? "

Sawyer had to resist rolling his eyes.

" Scouts honour. "

" O.k. "

The driver leaned around Sawyer, to where Kate was still sitting on the pavement, still staring at the floor, but now listening to the conversation intently.

" Sorry."

Kate looked up startled, saw the nervous face of the driver looming, nodded once, briefly, then looked down again. This time staring at the ground in a more strained fashion, willing the driver to go away.

And slowly, he did. Biting his lip, hat still in his hands, the driver made his way back to his car parked in the middle of the street with door open. Apologetically and guiltily, he glanced back a few times, only deterred by Sawyer standing and staring at him till he retreated.

Once in the car it took another 2 minutes for the driver to drive off again, almost meticulously he strapped himself in and shakily placing his hands on the steering wheel, re-adjusting his rear-view mirror, and manoeuvring the car slowly and carefully, as if scared the young brunette was going to launch herself in front of the car again.

The man on the bench, the two mothers with their two babies, Sawyer, and the young brunette, Kate, all watched him go, and the driver watched them watch him leave in his rear-view mirror.

And then, with a rumble of exhaust, he was gone.

There was a moment of silence before Sawyer turned back to Kate. He towered over her and she looked up at him, wincing in the sunlight that surrounded him, ironically giving the impression of a golden halo around his head.

" Looks like you're stuck with me then Freckles. "

* * *

**TBC in Chapter 2.**

**Reviews make me happy! And also encourage me to write. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hero Lilly, **thanks for the kind words.

Here's Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

" Looks like you're stuck with me then Freckles."

Kate stared up at the man towering over, and she didn't even really hear his words, just noticed through creased eyelids how tall he was, and how out of place his southern accent was. Like she was dreaming.

Kate tried to make out the details of the guy's face but it was difficult with the sun glaring at her.

_Who was he? _

He had made the driver go away, which she was instantly grateful for, though scared about the thought of being indebted to a stranger. And now the driver had gone away he had left an empty space behind, between her and this other stranger, less easy to define so more dangerous. And that space needed to be filled.

Like he could read her mind the man held out a hand, that hovered confidently in front of Kate's face.

" I'm Sawyer."

Kate stared at the silhouette, or at least the direction the voice came from. Then she looked back to his hand which she could see clearly. Leaning on one arm Kate shifted to one side, freeing up one hand, with which she took a hold of Sawyer's. She stared at him, and instead of pulling herself up with Sawyer's hand, as he intended, she shook it, in an absurdly formal way, whilst sat on the pavement.

"Annie."

" Well _Annie_ you might wanna get up."

" Annie" was still holding onto Sawyer's hand at this point, so with his help she managed to pull herself up. She wobbled slightly, as she stood, and Sawyer reached out to steady her. Once she was balanced however he let go, he could tell she wouldn't appreciate the help, when she was aware of it.

Kate batted away invisible hands anyway, reiterating for the second time that day.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Almost in protest.

Kate brushed herself down, and Sawyer watched in amusement.

" Yeah, so you keep saying Freckles."

Kate stopped brushing and stared at Sawyer.

"Freckles?"

"It's a nickname."

" A nickname? I don't know you."

Sawyer smiled in concession, not seemingly dissuaded by the fact he was the one doing all the smiling, and that Kate hadn't even said thank-you yet.

" Well I admit our method of greeting wasn't the most conventional."

Kate's eyes creased in confusion, softened as she realised what Sawyer was referring to. His body slamming into hers as a driver in a green Ford hit the brakes. _Not very conventional at all._

But he had saved her life, she suppose she ought to feel indebted and grateful to him, but looking at Sawyer Kate just felt surprised that _he_ was her rescuer. She wouldn't have pictured him to be the Samaritan doing good deeds in the community, in fact the opposite. But the fact that it was this man, Sawyer, strangely made Kate feel flattered.

She looked up at him, and purposefully smiled, not in a pressured way, but in way that was her trying to show she was grateful. She was on the run. But she didn't want to die, that was why she kept running. She wouldn't allow herself to. She didn't deserve to get hit by a car unknowingly and let that deal with her troubles.

Kate cleared her throat.

"I guess I should be thanking you then -"

"Now, don't be making me out to be a damn hero Freckles. What the hell was I gonna do? Just let you get mowed down by a some sweaty guy in baseball cap?"

Sawyer deflected Kate quite easily with sarcasm, and an offhand tone, but the fact the he hadn't even let Kate get out her obligatory thank-you, hadn't enjoyed it, gave Kate the impression that there was another reason. One she was sure not bandied about publicly, or maybe even privately.

Despite this the comment was amusing, and Kate found herself smiling, her head tilted one side and a little light, eyes not focussed on Sawyer but on her reflections about Sawyer. And that the fact Sawyer felt obligated save her had maybe dampened her romantic notions that she was special. Even though that was ridiculous, those notions could only exist inside her head.

Sawyer meanwhile took the opportunity to study "Annie" while he could, and note with appreciation how a smile transformed her face, and made her freckles particularly noticeable, spattered across her face. He usually noticed with the kind of appreciation that wasn't attached to anything, like he was admiring good stock and God's nimble handiwork. If he believed in God.

But if he didn't believe in God then this woman couldn't be a damn angel.

He didn't know if Kate could read his thoughts, that they were extending beyond the call of a first meeting, but she looked back to him, catching him staring. She breathed in, and realigned her face, composing herself.

"Well, thanks anyway."

Sawyer nodded with her, still smiling, going along with the tone she was setting.

But then she looked down at herself critically, and relapsed back into a more natural voice.

"Even if you have ruined my last pair of jeans."

Sawyer followed her line of vision, and looked down. The jeans were indeed ruined, probably suffering more damage than Kate herself, though unbeknownst to Sawyer they had already been in pretty bad shape.

But now the kneecaps were torn right off and were only hanging on by a few loose threads. There were also red and black flecks over the trousers like they had been paint-splattered, and made Kate look like she moon-lighted as a decorator. But of course she didn't, just breaking your fall on a large expanse of gravel tended to hurt a bit, and leave a mark.

Sawyer made his assessment, and in a grave voice said;

"Yeah, well you can pay for your own dry cleaning bill, that'll make us about even Freckles."

Kate smiled slightly, at the her new nickname, only remembering to correct herself a second afterward.

She looked at Sawyer through the curtain of hair that hung across her face, and which she tucked behind her ears, for the first time since he "met" her, remembering to care about appearances. She supposed the situation excused herself but, she needed something/.

Looking at Sawyer, she swallowed and smiled, but this time it was a different smile, an intentionally winning smile, which alarmed Sawyer.

"Or, maybe I could just take you up on the offer of your apartment?"

Sawyer grinned, which this time both alarmed and relieved Kate, but then Sawyer's face fell as he remembered his own goddamn lie, and she realised something was up.

Regretfully Sawyer informed Kate of the real truth.

"Well, to tell you the truth Freckles, I don't actually have an apartment. Hell I don't even live here."

_So that was what was up. So much for that escape route. _

But all Kate said was;

"Oh."

Sawyer was surprised to find himself equally disappointed. Though for probably different reasons.

"Well - "

Sawyer listened with interest to what the solution to the problem was going to be.

" I guess I'll have to head back _home_ then."

Kate's weary inflection on the word "home" was picked up by Sawyer. But he was still surprised that she had a place, she didn't really look like the home-owning type of girl.

"You have an apartment?"

Kate heaved a sigh and shared a communicative glance with Sawyer.

"Hardly, it's a bedsit. "

Sawyer chuckled, at the confirmation of his own suspicions more than anything, and Kate smiled too, because she liked the sound of his laugh. It was flattering again. But no on purpose, which if anything was _more_ flattering.

Sawyer stopped laughing and the two ended up smiling at each other.

And Kate shook her head. Time to go.

Putting on another, unnatural short smile, and Kate breathed in and shrugged her shoulders in a business-like, back -to-work-type-manner.

"Well, see you around. "

Kate ended the conversation abruptly and without warning as Sawyer was still smiling. She nodded once, then turned on her heel and walked away. Sawyer's face only just had time to drop, and he felt the lack of her looking back at him immediately.

He found himself nodding too, and replied lamely to her retreating back.

"Yeah."

Even though he knew for a fact he would be "seeing her around." He'd be gone in a few hours. Yet now, for some in-explicable reason, he wasn't as ready to go.

This felt like un-finished business.

* * *

Please review. I'm not as confident about this fic as my other, so I need to know what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, thanks to reviews from **xox-emily-xox **and **SassyLostie. **And don't worry, Sawyer and Kate aren't going their separate ways. Just read this chapter to see. :) And that means plenty more banter and flirting coming your way. I just needed these first chapters to lay down the basic premise. Now that's out of the way … Skate's a' coming.

This was originally intended as a longer peice of one chapter, so sorry if it feels like the story is coming out in fragments, but I thought I'd better update!

I hope you enjoy, and I'm not as confident with this fic as I am Home Sweet Home, so I need comments!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 -**

Sawyer stared after Kate, as she limped across the road, pausing at the pavement a little longer, just to make sure the road was clear this time. He watched as she lifted one foot to step down onto the road, and resigning himself to her leaving, he himself turned to go.

However just at that instant, out of the corner of his eye, Sawyer saw the girl stumble. She clearly stepped on a bad ankle, which collapsed beneath her, and unable to take the weight she was veered forwards, landing scruffily on the road with a yelp.

Before he registered what he was doing Sawyer was running forward. He was close enough to hear her when she looked around, and swore loudly.

_"S!"_

Behind her Sawyer smiled. Clearly if she was swearing she still had her wits about her.

" Easy on the language sweetheart, a stray kiddie might hear ya. "

Kate turned and saw Sawyer.

" Oh, it's you."

Sawyer didn't say anything, just bent down and grabbing Kate's arm and pulled her to her feet.

She protested anyway, trying to stall Sawyer by resting a hard on his arm.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Sawyer chuckled at this girl's seemingly automatic response.

Kate righted herself, and pulled her arm away from Sawyer, frowning in indignation at his amusement. Sawyer quickly tried to sober up by pursing his lips together, From the frown she as wearing Kate could evidently tell he was still smiling however.

Tugging on her sweater to make it straighter, Kate rested on her one good foot, faced Sawyer, and addressed him in a formal tone.

"Well thanks for your help but I can make it back on my own."

Kate undermined her own sentence however by wobbling slightly on the spot, and wincing in pain. Sawyer observed this with a raised eye.

"Sweetheart, right now you're not going anywhere on your own. Except maybe in a damn wheelchair."

Sawyer paused, and looked to the side, considering. This girl clearly couldn't make it back on her own, not without picking up a couple of dozen scrapes along the way, in addition to those she already had. And knowing thathe wouldn't feel right just letting her go. Sawyer looked back at the girl, he hadly had a conscience but he doubted that helping this girl out would tarnish his otherwise infamous record. Besides, there might even be something good in it for him. In the back of his mind Sawyer smiled.

However, looking at the girl, "_Annie_", so indignant and wilfully independent, Sawyer doubted she would accept any open help.

While he considered this Kate crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Sawyer expectantly, silently waiting for what he had to say next.

" Which way is it back to your apartment?"

Kate's mind blanked.

_She certainly hadn't been expecting that._

Sawyer could clearly tell.

" You hear me Freckles?"

Kate blinked and redirected her gaze toward Sawyer. Feeling like she wasn't exactly clued in, Kate repeated his question to her, just so she could really understand.

" You want to know where I live?"

" Yeah, do you have an apartment around here? "

Kate shook her head and corrected automatically.

" Bed sit"

" Ok, bed sit. " Sawyer conceded.

Kate nodded, not looking at Sawyer but at the ground, ponderingly.

It was a few seconds before she remembered Sawyer, and looked at him waiting for him to say something. Sawyer stared back, puzzled by her fickle attention, and waiting for _her_ to say something.

" So? "

Kate didn't follow.

" So what?"

" Which is it back to your bed sit?"

Kate's mouth formed a little "o" as her brain clicked into place. And after it did, shelooked at Sawyer suspiciously.

"Why?"

Sawyer shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

" Just thought I'd walk you there."

Kate stared at Sawyer, then slowly the creases of her mouth started to turn upwards. She shook her head, and looked up at Sawyer, seemingly amused yet dismissive.

Adopting a smile she looked him straight in the eye and nodded.

" Well, thanks for proving chivalry isn't dead but really, I can take it from here. "

Kate expected Sawyer to disappointed, surprised even, because she could guess just from looking at him that this was a man who could easily have his way with the opposite sex. In fact his whole manner exuded the air of someone who could have his way with most things, but he didn't need to flaunt it.

Instead a dropping mouth, or slight indignation, surprise or even hurt, Sawyer nodded, quite as if he expected this.

" Well, ok. "

Kate was thrown, and stared at him in surprise. She'd have thought he would have put up more of a fight.

And before she could help it she blurted out.

"Really?"

Sawyer smiled genially, and replied.

"If that's what the lady wants."

Inside Kate felt like a small balloon in her stomach was deflating, she was strangely disappointed, and even felt a little insulted. So sure she had been that this"Sawyer" would have been the persistent type and that he _had_ taken an interest in her.

She looked at him, and saw he was staring at her with the same expression she had been expecting to be using on him. Quickly she realised that she must be the one looking disappointed now, and that he had somehow switched around their positions, giving him all the power. And instead of disappointment, Kate now felt anger flare up.

Drawing herself together Kate kicked the hesitant tone out of voice and matched Sawyer's expression of perfect neutrality.

" Goodbye then."

Sawyer nodded in agreement, now smiling.

" So it is"

Kate burned as he smiled at her for the second time, _mocking her_, and so was infuriated to fin herself nodding back. Blinking she shook her head and turned.

For the second time Kate turned toward the edge of the parked cars, so she could check the road. She paused there, a lingering feeling staring her in the back.

Quickly, she brushed her hair behind her shoulder, and in doing so turned her head to the left, catching a view of what, or who, was behind her.

Kate jumped in surprise when she found the man was standing right next to her.

Surprised she spoke without thinking,

"What are you doing?"

Sawyer shrugged nonchalantly.

" I'm walking this way. "

" But _I'm_ walking this way."

" Well, I'm sorry, Freckles, I didn't realise you owned the sidewalk."

" You weren't walking this way before."

"How do you know?"

" What so you just happen to be walking my way huh?"

The man grinned.

" Stranger things have happened Freckles."

Kate's mouth fell open slightly. She stared at him and he smirked, then faced the road, hands stuffed in pockets, casually waiting. Kate stood there watching him, mouth open a little in surprise that he was knowingly pushing himself forward at such ease.

_Why would he want to? _

Though Kate couldn't deny that she was incredibly curious as to what the answer was.

However this feeling of attraction was largely countered by suspicion. And worry, that this man was obviously disregarding what she had said and intending on following.

However his mild manner worked in both irritating Kate, and therefore distracting her.

She also knew perfectly well he was lying. And she knew, that he knew, that she knew it. He wasn't making any attempts at all to hide his rather obvious plan; to follow her under the pretence that he was walking the same way. The only reason he was smirking, she realised, was because he knew there was no way she could get rid of him. And the thought unnerved her slightly. People she met weren't supposed to follow her. She was the one who was always moving. Other people were just rest-stops on her never-ending journey. But not this guy.

_Stubborn bastard. _

Kate bit her lip and turned to face the road, so Sawyer couldn't tell irritated this made her. But by the way he as grinning, looking pleased with himself, Kate guessed that this attempt was futile.

Determined to ignore him Kate out onto the pavement, and purposefully walked across the road, in measured, calculated steps, firmly leaning to one side. She could hear Sawyer's heavier footsteps slapping the ground behind her, and Kate urged herself on a little faster.

Un-expectedly however Kate stepped onto her bad leg, and her heel jerked to the side, sending shooting pains up her leg. She bit her lip and clenched her teeth in pain and bending down her hand flew to her foot.

_Why did this have to happen to her?!_

Her body was in pain in so many places she couldn't count, and now apparently she couldn't walk for a more than few feet without fg falling over! Angry and embarrassed Kate clenched her teeth and gripped her ankle.

Then she felt a hand on her arm, and she whipped her arm out, and threw it off, almost viciously.

Kate stood and glared at Sawyer. The first time he had helped her she had been too stunned to notice, the late to stop him. But now she raised herself up on her own, her own sense of social decency coming into play. She wouldn't let a relative stranger keep touching her, and she wouldn't keep accepting this man's help. It had gone beyond a joke.

Startled Sawyer let go and stepped back, registering the anger on this girl's face, where previously it had only been mild irritation. His face set deep, he remembered the wild, frightened creature he had saved by the side of the road, and how desperate she had been not to go to hospital. Gravely Sawyer came to a conclusion.

Something was wrong with this girl.

It was something different. Different to the rest of the world. From the people with their 9-5 jobs and TV schedules and kids and friends and parents. People who worked in the spectrum of society.

In a moment of realisation Sawyer realised that this girl, while different, wasn't different to him at all.

She stood, and glared at him. He stood there taking it, no longer mild but understanding. He'd be angry if someone tried to catch him too.

So Sawyer stood there, a few feet away from this girl, looking at her furious face, almost sadly.

_What the hell could she have done to be like him? _

Tightly she spoke, trying to put a serious inflection in her words so she could bring this man down to her level.

" I appreciate your help. But _stop_ trying to pick me up."

She looked around, dartingly at the crowd, and pulled on her jumped again before turning to face Sawyer.

" And go _away_. "

She stood still for one awkward moment trying to judge whether Sawyer would obey. He made no movement.

So Kate turned and walked off.

And Sawyer followed.

She heard the footsteps then whipped round, annoyed, frustrated and angry.

" What's the matter with you? Stop following me!"

Kate was almost at a shouting level, and the mothers across the sheet looked up sharply, then after a moment, started conversing in whispers, wondering if they should do something.

Sawyer didn't care. He repeated the same thing he had said earlier, it was still un-true, but Sawyer was stubborn and he was determined to make the lie stick. He spoke lowly and looked Kate in the eye.

" I told you. I walk this way."

Kate stared back at him, eyes piercing into his, biting her lip.

_And he wasn't going to back down. _

Her eyes wavered slightly, flicking down his face and so the anger dulled, and stewed.

Sawyer breathed in a little, not looking away. She was backing down. Which relieved him because -

Because.

He didn't know why.

Sawyer blinked once, and Kate, released, stood up a little taller. Both looked at each other fully, and registered the fact that they were arguing with a complete stranger in the middle of the road.

Sawyer spoke first.

" We should probably get out of the road. "

Kate had calmed, and now adopted her "business" expression, practical, un-emotive.

"Yeah."

Leaving one glance behind Sawyer across the road, Kate turned and stepped up onto the pavement, where she slowly walked on. She could sense Sawyer behind her slightly, just to the left. Not obviously accompanying her, but she knew he was there for her.

And a small pit of worry gnawed at the bottom of her stomach. How far was he willing to follow her? They couldn't keep walking forever.

Sawyer walked behind the girl, who walked with measured, paced steps so he found it difficult to walk at the same pace without over taking her.

She wasn't trying to resist him any more, which gave him time to think.

_What the hell was he doing? _

All Sawyer knew was that he had followed a gut instinct, and as a result he was following some whacked out girl, supposedly named "Annie", back to her surely grimy bed sit. What was he gonna do when he got there? Invite himself in? To do what?

Inwardly Sawyer kicked himself for such a stupid plan.

Why did he even need a plan? Why was he so invested in this girl? Sure he had saved her from a car crash, and near certain death, which set the social bar for their one - off meeting a bit higher. But was he really obligated to follow her back to her place? Sawyer had no idea what to do, which was probably why he was blindly walking along behind her now.

Sawyer scowled. He couldn't turn back now though. And what reason did he have to?

Sawyer kept on walking.

* * *

So what did you think? That chapter was a bit longer than intended. And I promise next chapter they will reach Kate's bed sit.

Please review. I need some perspective. I'm so involved in writing the damn thing I honestly can't tell if it's good or bad. 


	4. Chapter 4

It has been ridiculously long since I updated this, so all you readers are probably new to the fic. Even so, please hit the button below and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

" This is it. "

Kate had come to a halt in front of a building and was staring up at it with a resentful look on her face. And Sawyer could see why. The building was low, only two storeys high with stops that ran up the front and a balcony with a railing that ran all the way around the second floor. Grey, semi curtained windows poked out with disinterest from the second floor and in the parking lot ( which Kate and Sawyer were standing in ) litter that blew about uselessly.

Sawyer looked back to the girl, the girl he knew as Annie. _This dump couldn't be their destination could it? _Kate locked eyes with him accidentally as she cast a glance his way and quickly looked back again, chewing on her bottom lip. Evidently she wasn't very proud of her "bed-sit." Looking back to it Sawyer had to agree with her. Then again, he had stayed in worse places.

As they stood Sawyer noticed the quite significant lack of movement on Annie's part. He didn't know what whether she was standing still to see if he would go away, or whether she had accepted that he was somehow ( and for some goddamn reason ) looking after her.

" You gonna invite me in or what then Freckles?"

It appeared to be the former, as the girl glanced at Sawyer before digging her hand into her jeans pocket and taking out a small room key. Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

" Damn. It's near miraculous that that thing's still in there. "

The girl glanced at Sawyer grimly.

" You haven't seen the room yet. "

* * *

Usually Kate would stroll straight into the room, whatever room it was, and get straight down to business. Yet now, because she had this man, this "guest" she found herself pausing at the doorway and surveying the room ( which had seemed tidier when she left that morning ) with him. And there was no helping it, the room was dank and dark and unappealing in every possible way.

Limping over to the nearest wall Kate flicked on the light switch, which still didn't help things much. Glancing back at "Sawyer" Kate saw his disapproving look.

" It's not as bad as it looks. " she protested weakly. Kate didn't really know why she was trying to defend the room which she hated, and complained about bitterly to herself, but she was. Sawyer shot her an unconvinced glance, and gingerly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah well I'm sure the roaches keep excellent company Freckles. "

* * *

The place was a dump. Stepping into the room Sawyer had no idea where to sit, or if he should remain standing. What was better, leaning against the radiator with the mould stains or trying to find free space on the dilapidated couch?

" Do you want some coffee?"

Sawyer glanced over at Annie, who looked almost as awkward as he felt. Desperate to have something to do he nodded in the affirmative though secretly wishing for something a little stronger. The girl nodded at retreated behind the kitchenette counter, and Sawyer felt it best not to watch her. He considered sitting, but noticed the blinds were drawn down. Maybe the room would be a little better with some more light …

" Oh could you not - OW!"

Sawyer whipped round at the sound of crash. The girl was clutching her arm in pain and hurrying around to the counter Sawyer noted the spilled coffee granules all over the floor.

" Not exactly right as rain then huh?"

" Damn it!" the girl cried in frustration.

" Hey, hey, take it easy now. " Sawyer reached out an arm towards the girl, careful not to touch her. " Go sit down, I'll clear this up. "

The girl opened her mouth to protest but Sawyer interrupted her once more.

" Don't argue, you're only gonna hurt yourself more and though I'm sure this is the kinda neighbourhood where you hear girls screaming quite frequently I'm not partial to it alright?"

The girl seemed to ignore him, crouching down further and starting to gather up the spilt mess. Sawyer rolled his eyes in frustration.

" Would you just leave the goddamn coffee?!"

Shouting at her seemed to work, as the girl straightened up, and even with a somewhat defiant look on her face haughtily allowed herself to be led over to the couch. Sawyer resisted the urge to chuckle.

As she sat down Sawyer noticed the girl was still clutching her arm, which was also spotted with violently red dots of blood. Sawyer nodded in the direction of her injuries.

" You're gonna need to clean those injuries. "

The girl nodded silently in agreement.

Sawyer glanced to the door which he guessed was the bathroom.

" You actually got any supplies?"

"Annie" didn't reply but she didn't need to. Sawyer sighed.

" Alright, I'll make a trip to the drug store and get you what you need. Some antiseptic right?"

The girl looked up sharply, a mouth forming a small oval of protest.

" You can't - "

" I damn well can I've got a quick errand to run anyway. I know where the nearest drug store is so I'll be back in 10. But you're gotta promise to let me in. "

As Sawyer let himself out of the small dank room he thought to himself that he could have sworn the girl had smiled a little.

* * *

It was on his way back from the drug store that Sawyer dropped by the local garage. Seeking out the man who ran the place, Sawyer found the overweight gentlemen in the back office, feet up on the desk, playing a game of online poker. Reserving his snort of distaste, Sawyer asked if he could pick up his car at 5, instead of 3. The man, in a moment of surprise, agreed gruffly adding "no later than that" as the garage was closing. Otherwise Sawyer'd have to come back and pick it up tomorrow morning, and pay a little more for taking up garage space a little longer.

" So you'd better finish what you're doing in the next couple of hours or so. "

Walking along the pavement, brown paper bag swinging from his left hand, Sawyer wondered what the hell it _was_ that he was doing.

* * *

Kate couldn't help but flinch when she heard the knock on her door. She was just done clearing up the remaining coffee grains scattered on the floor ( she had already had enough trouble with rats ) when the sound came, and she almost split the mess she had just cleared up all over again.

Standing up and shaking herself down she walked over to the door; she knew it wasn't the police, they tended to bang heavily, rudely and repeatedly without hesitation, this man seemed to rap three times, in neat succession. It was almost like a secret knock, a sign letting her know it was him and she could trust him.

Kate smiled; she liked that.

Still she didn't smile as she opened the door, her walls were up for a reason after all. Instead she gave the southerner, Sawyer, a cursory nod which he returned, only with the ghost of amusement playing over his face. Kate swallowed and turned back to the kitchen, even though she had just cleared up, so she could have something to do. She heard Sawyer follow her in, and shut the door behind him.

" Your room service is here. "

Kate turned to face Sawyer, who was holding up a small brown paper bag. And suddenly she felt like smacking a hand to her head; she had forgotten about the "supplies. "

" Oh, yeah. "

Kate came out from behind the counter and headed towards the couch, grabbing a small white packet of plasters off the counter as she went.

"I found these in the bathroom. I thought they might help. But I think a few have been used."

" Wouldn't surprise me. "

Kate sat down on the couch as Sawyer ungraciously dumped the stuff on the coffee table.

" There you are Freckles. " he declared

Kate glanced up at him shyly, suppressing the urge to smile gratefully, and instead murmured her thanks. Sitting down and looking away she started to draw objects out of the paper bag, inspecting each one carefully.

* * *

Sawyer stood to the side with his hand shoved in his pockets, watching Kate examine his purchases. He was slightly worried that he might have gotten the wrong stuff, he had just bought whatever brand he usually grabbed after a particularly rough night, or a bar fight, both of which tended to coincide quite frequently.

To distract himself Sawyer looked away from Annie, and instead re-surveyed the room.It seemed cleaner than before, which was strange as he could have sworn he could recall cans and cartons in the trash sitting out in the corner, plus some clothes slung over a chair. Sawyer looked back toward Kate suspiciously. Had she cleaned up in here? Strangely he felt flattered, he didn't really strike himself as someone anyone would want to impress, let alone clean up for. And God knows he had been in some wrecks in his time. To be fair this room was better than those, but it still really wasn't that impressive. The walls were dank, it smelt funny, there were no lamps except for the halogen bulbs in the ceiling, and the furniture was all torn, mismatched, and poorly looked after. There wasn't even a picture or nice curtains in an attempt to make the place look even a little bit appealing. It was what is was, 4 walls and a roof. Which, for the people who had to come here, was all they really wanted Sawyer supposed. He chanced another look at " Annie" sadly; what had happened to this girl that she had to live in this dump? From what he could tell she was quite young, maybe a runaway?

It was just as Sawyer was studying her in contemplation, that Annie happened to look away from the bottle in one hand and up to meet Sawyer's eyes, looking straight at her. The expression on his face must have been more pitying than he thought, because she riled and bristling said;

" Look thanks for the medicine but you don't have to stay."

On a normal day Sawyer would have been very much inclined to agree with her, but instead he found himself replying;

" Hey I'm still waiting on that cup of coffee Freckles. "

Besides, this wasn't turning out to be a normal day at all.

* * *

Tucked away in the kitchenette, Sawyer discreetly watched the girl from behind the counter. She was dabbing her arm with cotton wool, dampened with some kind of fluid. She reminded him of a cat licking her wounds.

The hiss of the kettle brought Sawyer out of his reverie, and as he opened up the overboard cupboard two more things came to his attention; that the coffee she had was most definitely the cheap stuff ( he should know ) and that there was barely any food in any of this girl's, _Annie's_, cupboards. It wasn't a heartening sight.

Sawyer looked back to Annie. She seemed to be pulling a shard of glass out of her arm, resiliently trying not to wince at the pain.

_No,_ thought Sawyer, _not heartening at all. _

* * *

By the time he brought out two mugs Kate had finished dressing her wounds. Sawyer placed a mug on the glass table and straightening up fixed her with a grimace.

" I hope you like your coffee black because you're running low on milk Freckles. "

_And a dozen other things._ He added to himself.

Kate stood and flexed her arm tentatively. Sawyer observed her.

" That stuff work?"

" Yeah. " This time Kate shot Sawyer a real grateful smile, quickly before her brain caught up with her and she turned back to her arm again, holding it out for Sawyer to look at.

" I got most of the gravel out and cleaned all the blood off, but I didn't manage to get all of it so I'm gonna go take a shower. "

Carefully she looked up at Sawyer again. Then cleared her throat.

" Um, you're welcome to stay if you want, you know to finish your coffee."

Sawyer hesitated in answering immediately, which was strange for him. He knew that right now, he could go if he wanted to; she no longer needed him so any residual guilt in causing her injury ( albeit whilst saving her life ) could now be written off the record. And he hadn't even made a pass at her. But somehow he couldn't forget the stark images of those empty cupboards and the thought of this girl, sitting alone in this horrible room, with her cheap coffee, tatty furniture and a few bottles of antibiotic wasn't a pretty picture to dwell on. And just by looking at her, hell even listening to her voice, he could tell she didn't want him to go. The coffee was just a thinly veiled excuse.

Well there was no harm in staying was there? Except his car was waiting for him; but he could pick that up tomorrow morning. _So where are you gonna stay the night then?_ Sawyer pushed the thought aside as Annie stood, and he moved to make way for her.

As she went back into the bathroom he sunk back down into the couch, still holding his white chipped mug of coffee which was now resting between his legs. As he sat Sawyer heard a lock click, and he glanced towards the bathroom door. He smiled to himself, _the girl may be lonely but she sure 'aint stupid. _

Drinking another mouthful of his coffee Sawyer winced at the bitterness and suddenly wished he had his flask on him. But still he continued to drink, and turned to look out the window, at the grey day and the cold street, and he held the hot mug tightly between his chapped hands. Glancing at his watch told him it was 3:17 pm; which meant he had about two hours and 30 minutes to spend before he had to leave.

_That's alright. _Sawyer took another sip of his coffee. _'Aint so bad in here._

* * *

Let me know what you think.


End file.
